Planned Parenthood
by OTESlife
Summary: Uhura becomes pregnant, but doesn't know who the father is. She struggles the next nine months trying to figure out who the father is and at the same time develops a relationship with McCoy.
1. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Last night was too much of a wild night for Uhura. Probably too wild even on Kirk's standards. The Enterprise was on its shore leave on a paradise beach planet which meant it felt like spring break back in college. When she woke up in the morning she had the biggest hangover in the world. Her head throbbed against her pillow as through it could beat out of her head. Rolling over on her side felt someone in the bed with her. Last time she remembered she had a room to herself. Coming to more aware she realized that she had stripped down to her lacy underwear. She started to freak out when she didn't know who this person was. Unexpectedly she felt another rustle on her other side, hands reached out towards her waist and lacked on. Turning back she saw her captain, James Kirk sound asleep and cradling to her. She moved the covers from the other persons face to see who it was. She moved the blanket very slowly trying not to wake the person. Under the blanket was a sleeping Vulcan. She wanted to scream, why was she waking up in the bed with Spock and Kirk. She moved her feet and felt a pair of legs that couldn't belong to Kirk or Spock, but someone else. Looking at the head of the bed she saw another lump in the bed. This was it she had to get everything straight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. All three people jumped to her yelling. The third mystery person leaped up and Doctor McCoy sat up looking very groggy.

"Please not so loud." Kirk complained as he pulled a pillow over his head. She took the pillow and smacked him with it.

"Why am I half naked with you guys?"

"Damn that party we had last night was crazy." Kirk laughed. She tried pulling the covers so that they couldn't she her black lacy underwear.

"Jim why are you worried about that damn party. Why are we all in the bed together?" Doctor McCoy asked as he scanned the bed for his boxers. She felt so sick from this, it was like they had one big orgy. How could all of them become so irresponsible and end up in this position? Spock swung his feet off the edge of the bed, when his feet touched the floor a loud groan came from the floor. A pair of arms grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself up.

"Aye-what are we all doing in our underwear?" Scotty's voice still sounded drunk. Scotty stood up to reveal that he was a very short speedo like underwear, showing too much than anyone wanted to see. Everyone flinched in the sight of Scotty's partial nudity.

"Scotty will you go put some damn pant's on will ya!" Bones barked. Scotty tried to conceal himself with his hands.

Uhura had enough of this grabbed the blanket from the guys and wrapped herself in it, hopping out of the bed she went to the bathroom. She found her uniform crumpled on the side of the toilet along with Spock's pants. She had no memory of went on last night, not even the slightest, but she knew that it was wild. What could they have done to even get Spock wasted? She turned on the facet to splash cold water on her face. They water seemed to help her flush out her headache, but her mind was still going a mile a minute. She stopped for a moment when she looked at herself in the mirror. Did she have sex with any of the guys? They were all stripped down to their underwear except for McCoy who was bare. She couldn't of. Influenced under alcohol or not this was ridiculous. Thinking back, how did she end up with them again? Jim wanted all of them to celebrate and then the drinks were busted out, but she never got this hammered before. She wiped her face with her forearm and went back to the room. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Ok Kirk what the hell was that you had us drinking last night?" She asked the still partial nude men.

"Whoa don't blame me on the alcohol. Scotty is the one who brought it." Kirk pointed over to Scotty who now had some pants on. She shot the engineer a death look.

"Well I ugh got some drinks from a market in the city. It was only Romulan ale and bottles of Blind Russian's." Scotty explained. They all shot him a look.

"This explains the intoxication of all of us. Even though I am immune to alcohol the other drink had cacao in it which can give Vulcan's intoxicating feeling. Mr. Scott were you aware that those beverages are highly intoxicating and illegal." Spock spoke.

"Maybe." Scotty replied with uncertainty .Uhura could of killed him that very moment, she had to stop herself before she was court marshaled.

"Ok everyone. We need to relax. Let's just get cleaned up, get some breakfast and never speak of this again." Kirk said.

**One month later….**

Uhura was a nervous wreck as she sat in Dr. McCoy's office aboard the Enterprise awaiting her results. McCoy walked in with an expression that didn't look good. He sat on the desk in front of her and looked down.

"Your pregnant." The words that left his mouth was filled with regret. Uhura froze and stared at the doctor. "Your about a month along." Her chest began to rise and fall quickly as though she was going have a panic attack.

"I can't be."

"I know this isn't any of my business, but for medical records who is the father?"

"I don't know."

**A/N: What do you think so far? Who do you think is the dad?**


	2. Preggo

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I'm answering your questions from the previous chapter.**

Uhura fell into McCoy's arms unexpectedly. He felt awful as her sobs grew harder, he could feel the tears be absorbed through his uniform. Comforting crying women was not his thing nor did he want it to be, but it was the best thing to do. Right then he remembered what happened last month with that incident during shore leave. He sat her back down in the seat and then he sat on his desk.

"Its all because of that stupid night last month when we all of us woke up together." She cried. "Any of you could be the father." McCoy's mouth went dry when he heard this. Could he be the father of this baby? He tried to think way back, hell what was the point he couldn't think straight that morning. The doctor rubbed his face, trying not show her his frustrations.

"The one thing I don't get is how none of us don't remember a damn thing. Not even a little bit of information. This is not good. Where you ever on birth control?"

"No, I didn't want to take it until I was in serious relationship and now look that dream just went down the drain." She tried to hold back her tears. "Can't we just do a paternal test to see who is the father?" She asked while tugging on his sleeve.

"Nyota we can't do that until the baby is born. Doing a test could harm you and the child. I highly do not recommend it and I refuse to do even if you begged me. I also refuse to do an abortion if that is crossing your mind."

"Doctor I would never choose to have an abortion."

"Thank God that you were not considering that. Now we just need to talk to the others about this."

"This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening." She muttered, her head smacked the desk. McCoy went behind his desk to his intercom. Taking in a deep breath he pressed the button to connect him to the bridge.

"Sickbay to bridge." He spoke into the small microphone that connected from his computer. There was a small amount of silence between the airwaves until Kirk came on.

"Kirk here."

"Jim can I have you, Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott come to my office, its rather important." McCoy said. Looking up a Nyota she was beginning to cry again. Damn he hated seeing her cry.

"Sure thing. Kirk out." McCoy grabbed a box of tissue from the drawer and gave it to her. She took a few tissues and wiped her eyes.

"You must think I'm a slut or something?" McCoy was shocked that she was asking such a question.

"No, I don't think that one bit, now don't start bashing yourself. You didn't know what you were doing and neither did us. What ever happened that night was a mistake between all of us. Don't think it's your fault one bit." His hand reached out and touched her shoulder. "I will make sure that this child gets best care ever, your in good hands."

"Thank you." There was no doubt that he felt awful for this. He hoped that none of them took advantage of her that night because if anyone did they deserved to get their ass kicked.

"You want anything to drink?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. A few more minutes Kirk, Spock and Scotty walked in. Once they saw Uhura they knew that things could not be good.

"What is going on Bones?" Kirk asked with his arms crossed. McCoy looked down at Uhura and saw that she could not make eye contact with the guys. He cleared his throat and then sighed.

"We have a very serious situation. Uhura came in and took a pregnancy test and found out that she is positive." McCoy explained. "She's a month in and does not know who the father is."

"Like pregnant with baby? Don't those things cry and poop a lot?" Scotty said.

"Yes." McCoy replied.

"Are you suggesting that it something to due with last months events and that one of us could be the father of her child?" Spock asked.

"That's what I'm saying." McCoy said. The guys adjusted themselves in a awkward way. Scotty who looked as though he was going to pass out placed his hand on his face.

"Aye, this is not good. I need a drink." Scotty collapsed, but Spock caught him and sat him on the floor.

"This is crazy, there is no way I can be a father nor do I have time to be one. Can't we just have a Maury Povich show moment and do a paternal test so we can know now?" Kirk asked.

"Same thing I told Uhura, I can't do it without harming her or the baby. We just have to wait until its born." McCoy said.

"I think we can easily figure out who the father is. From what I remembered me, Spock and Bones were in the bed. Now I know it wasn't me because I always pull out, I know it wasn't Scotty because he was on the floor in his manties, Spock can't be because its 'Spock' and so it leaves you Bones. You were the only one who was fully in the nude, so it looks like its yours doctor." Kirk's conclusion was so unwell put together that it was ridiculous.

"Interesting conclusion, but most illogical." Spock said. "Any of us can be the father."

"Jim why can't you take this serious dammit?" McCoy was reaching his boiling point with his Captain. "Look she is obviously very upset and at least we all can do is support her. Not as possible fathers, but as friends."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Scotty asked, he tried to maintain a grip on himself after the collapse.

"Since she is under my care as her physician I just ask you to help her out, and come to the child updates."

"What do we need to know about the child now?" Spock asked.

"Well right now I can't say for sure. I'm going to run some tests with her to see her present health condition. I can give you the results later when I'm done, but what we really need to do is plan this out. If the child goes through the normal 9 months it should be born in August which by that time it would be the end of our five year mission on the Enterprise. By then we should have then everything prepared for the baby."

"So what do you want me to buy some little baby booties and binkies?" Kirk asked.

"No, I want you to stop acting like a infant. " McCoy snapped then turned his attention shifted to Uhura who was quiet the whole time. "Uhura is there anything you need?" She straighten up in attention.

"I don't need anything. Dr. McCoy is right guys all I ask is support from you. Otherwise I can make it." She said. "One thing I need to know is I need to hear that you guys are in, in this til the end." The men looked at each other.

"I'm in." McCoy was the first one speak up.

"I will commit." Spock spoke up.

"Uh…I'm in." Scotty said

"I guess I'm in it to win it. Alright then now we know. Now everyone let's get back to our positions we got a ship to operate here." Kirk said as he began to leave, Scotty and Spock followed leaving McCoy and Uhura. She made a heavy sigh out of annoyance.

"Those guys seemed like they didn't care." She said.

"Don't take it to heart. I mean they don't know what to say I guess. Just let things sink in for them, they will come through." He said to trying to help her feel better.

"How come you are calm?"

"Well as a doctor someone has to have a clear head around here to help you."

"I appreciate all the help so far, you act like the kid belongs to you." She giggled. He gave a nervous laugh, a laugh of certainty. There was a chance it was his, but there was a chance there wasn't.

"You never know."

Later on McCoy laid in his quarters reflecting back on today's events. Turning over on his side he saw the picture of his daughter Joanna who lived back on Earth with his ex-wife smiling back at him. She was only fifth teen years old, but she was his little girl. Its been years since he's seen her and only months since they talked. This baby thing was hitting him bad now. He felt like the baby was his, but the chances were slim. He closed his eyes, thinking he thought of Uhura. He hoped that she was alright since she didn't really have anyone to go through with this since she was single. Why was he concerned her well being? He hasn't done it before. She's a strong woman, there was no doubt about it. She was going to be ok, this he knew.


	3. Sick of being sick

**A/N: Ok so here is a update. I'm giving you guys two chapters to make up for lost times. Also for those who had some concerns about having McCoy find out who the father is so early in the story I felt as though that just because it's the future does not mean that they should use that kind of technology. I think if you guys found out who the father was now then the story wouldn't be interesting. So you guys are going to have to wait and find out. Also I want this story to be romance/drama/comedy so that you are not confused. Alright go read.**

Nyota had no time to mope around in her quarters like a sick dog for the next eight months. Of course she was extremely emotional and felt like she could puke all day, but she couldn't let that affect her duties on the bridge. It was quite awkward at first to see Kirk and Spock everyday on the bridge like nothing had happened. For all she knew her child was growing pointed ears inside her; sadly enough she didn't know. She couldn't decide who she wanted to be the father; all the men were different in their own way. Spock would make a good father, but she wouldn't know how to raise a quarter Vulcan baby. Spock came from a planet that ridiculed him because he was half human; she couldn't imagine raising their on Vulcan II and expect it to be accepted. Scotty was out of the question, he was nice, but would he love his scotch more than the baby? She sketched an image of Scotty having the baby in one hand, sandwich in the other while trying to fix a cooling reactor at the same time. Kirk who was hands down not father material, he seemed that he could care less about this child. She prayed so much that he wasn't the father of her baby. If he was then what was he going to teach the child? That it's ok to cheat, to sleep around and use corny pick up lines? Then there was Doctor McCoy who has a daughter of his own would know what he was doing. He seemed to be the most dedicated to the baby so far, but he is always so grumpy and busy in the medical bay. Face it, she was in deep trouble and there was no way out.

Nyota stopped daydreaming and got back to work at her communications post. She let out a large sigh that caused almost everyone on the bridge to look. Burying her head in to her monitor she ignored the looking eyes. She didn't feel a baby yet, but she had the symptoms. Her head had been hurting since breakfast causing her to feel sicker. Her stomach began to push fluids up to her mouth, but she swallowed to keep it down. She quickly dashed from her seat to the nearest woman's restroom. When making it she knelt in front of a toilet to release her vomit. A couple of curious female crewmembers peeked into the stall, asking if the communications officer if she was alright. Nyota waved them away quickly not wanting to be bothered with questions. When she finished she tried to catch her breath by sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chest. She had to be in the restroom for about fifthteen minutes just lying on the cool tile floor trying to recuperate. All was quiet until she heard some people storm in the restroom. She didn't care to see who it was, so she remained on the floor with her eyes closed. The footsteps step were clunky and heavy, it was strange that they were too heavy to be a woman's boots. The steps stopped at her stall.

"Uhura!" The voice of Kirk called. She looked over her shoulder to see Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy looking down at her. McCoy pushed passed the two and squeezed himself into the stall with her. He helped lift her back up and rested her body against his chest.

"What are you guys doing in here? You know this is a woman's bathroom." She asked.

"Spock and I noticed that you practically sprinted from you station and left the bridge. You were gone such a long time that we got worried, so we located you then we called Bones to meet us down here." Kirk explained then looked at McCoy. "How is she?" McCoy who had this tricorder out at this time had scanned her body.

"She's fine, but she looks like she could use some rest." McCoy said. She had noticed that she in was in an interesting position with the doctor. She was leaning against his chest with arms stretched out in front of her as he used his instruments to scan her. His mouth was too close to her ear. His voice was usually rugged and tough, but this time was calm and sensitive; kind of sexy sort of speak. She turned to look up at him as her brown eyes met with her eyes. She was so close that she could see his pupils dilate when looking at him.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get back to my station."

"Uh no missy you need some rest. I'm ordering you stay in your quarters until I think your fine." McCoy put his arm in between her armpits and lifted her up. Spock held his hands out for her to help McCoy lift her up.

"Doctor McCoy is right Lieutenant. I will be able to take command of communications until you are fit for duty." Spock said. She had no way to argue with these guys, so she had to give in.

"Ok I will go to my quarters." She replied. She felt a little irritated that these men thought that she was some damsel is distress.

"Do you need assistance to your quarters?" Spock asked.

"No, I can make it." Her tone sounded irritated. She quickly left without saying goodbye or thank you. Spock cocked his right eyebrow, and then turned to Kirk.

"By the sound of her voice she sounded as though she was frustrated by my question. Did I say something to have upset her?" Spock asked.

" Nah, just two words mood-swings." Kirk said.

She didn't go to sleep when she reached her quarters, so she laid in the dark on her back. She couldn't help, but to think about the baby situation. Four men and one woman, to her it sounded like an awful movie. She hated everything about this and didn't want to be apart of this anymore. Things could have been different if it was one man and that man was a serious boyfriend. Her hand touched her still flat stomach, knowing that in a few months she would start showing. The doorbell charmed softly. She pressed a button on her nightstand to see who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's uh Scotty." Scotty's voiced said on through a speaker. What was he doing here?

"Come in." She swung her legs over her bed and proceeded to her living room. Scotty who looked nervous entered the room with his hands clenched together holding a bag. She never thought in her wildest dreams that he would be in her quarters. "Hey what are you doing here?" Trying to sound casual.

"I heard that you were sick today, Keptin Kirk told me."

"Oh it was nothing. I get sick everyday pretty much. There is no need to worry."

"That's good. Just wanted to check." He gave a nervous chuckle. There was a slight awkward silence between the two.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Oh yeah there is. I brought you a sandwich for you. Thought you would be hungry. It's got a bologna, salami, liverwurst and sausage on it." He handed her the greasy bag. Just the names of the sandwiches contents were disgusting, let alone the meaty smell.

"Thanks Scotty, I will eat some later."

"Well I have to go, I hope you feel better."

"Ok thanks for stopping by." He turned around and left her room. She couldn't stand the smell of this sandwich, but sadly enough she wanted to eat it. Her stomach turned. "Never mind." She tossed the bag on the counter and went to her sofa. She's been off duty for about three hours and it felt like murder. She wanted to be the bridge working, but it would be good idea to take McCoy's advise. She stretched out on her sofa and began to sleep.

Waking up she heard her door ring again. The only time she wanted to take Doctor's advise she couldn't if people kept coming by. She walked over to open the door. When the door slid open there stood Kirk with arms behind his back like fine officers.

"Hey there how are you feeling?" Kirk asked quite cheerfully. She wasn't in the mood, but she had to tolerate her captain's nonsense.

"Well still sick as a dog, but what else is new?"

"You gave us a scare back there." He smiled. She was pissed that he was starting to care about this situation, about damn time.

"Oh I scared you? Since when do you give a rat's ass on my well being these days?" She snapped for a moment but quickly calmed herself.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting like a jerk for the past few days. I guess I couldn't be serious the other day because I was freaking out. I wanna help you, really I do." "Then you can help me by leaving my doorway." Silence fell between the two as they stood face to face. A brief knock on the metallic wall broke the tension when the McCoy poked his head in behind Kirk's shoulders.

"I didn't know it was happy hour in Uhura's quarters. What the blazes is on here? I thought I ordered this woman some rest." McCoy said.

"I was just seeing how she was doing, but I didn't know it was a crime. Besides what are you doing here? I thought you weren't a doctor who does house calls."

"Normally I don't and it is my business with what I do with my patients."

"Ok I won't tell you how to do your job." Kirk looked toward Uhura. "Hope to see you the bridge Uhura." Kirk said then left her door way. She ignored Kirk's apology and tried to put a smile on to talk to her doctor.

"What can I do for you doctor?" She asked as she sat on her sofa. He took a seat next to her and began to look in his pouch that he held in his hand.

"It's more of what I can do for you." He replied. "You know I'm a old country doctor and I believe that the best medication is the homemade kind." He pulled out a small tube with a brown liquid inside. He placed the container in front of her. "I've been meaning to give this you. It's an herbal tea remedy that I used to make for my ex-wife when she was pregnant. It helps clear up any symptoms you have. Take two sips a day and you should feel better."

"You made this for me? I really appreciate this." She twisted the cap and took the two sips. "Not bad, it tastes like sweet tea." Capping the tube she placed it back on her lap. He poked his nose back in his pouch and pulled out another vile, but this time it was a clear liquid.

"This here will calm those nerves. Take this when you are feeling stressed or can't sleep." He passed the vile to her.

"Thank you." She replied. He closed his pouch then started to get up. She stopped him before he could leave his seat. "Wait doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is this baby thing really that hard?" She asked.

"Well yes and no. Yes because it long process for woman, but no if you are properly supported." He replied. She looked down at her hands, so that he could not let him she her eyes water.

"Well I mean I'm trying to be strong, but this baby is taking a toll on me." McCoy sighed and reclined in the corner of the sofa.

"Like I always say, even the toughest wall can crack. I don't expect you to hold everything in. Actually I want you to let those emotions out, it's healthy."

"I know it's getting harder, I'm not going to lie, but this is scary. I mean I thought I would meet a man, get married and have children, not the other way around. How am I going to tell my family? They are going to have a heart attack when they hear this. How am I going to explain to my child on how they were born? Then how am I going to start a relationship with four men?" She began to panic, but he stopped her by placing a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Hold your horses darling, keep thinking like that and you will give yourself a headache. Just relax yourself."

"I'm sorry to rant." She sighed.

"Don't be. Now listen tomorrow I want you to meet me for a check up at 1300. I think its safe for you to go back to duty tomorrow, but take it easy. I will let the others know about your appointment."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow.


	4. Coming closer

Uhura sat in a medical gown in a private room waiting for the boys to come and see her progress. She hated being in doctor offices; they always took forever, leaving her to think a lot it in a quiet room. A quiet swish of the door caused Nyota to look up. McCoy who didn't bother to look up from his PADD acknowledged her by swearing under his breath.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" She dared to ask.

"Nothing just a rough day, but nothing that will kill me." McCoy sat on a stool next to her still scanning his PADD. " I talked to the others, Jim and Scotty can't make it, but Spock is on his way. When he gets here we can start the examination."

"Alright." She replied. She looked around the room trying to keep her nerves calm. She liked to make small talk in awkward situations, but McCoy who looked like he was going to pull his hair out anytime soon didn't look like he wanted to talk.

"Hey Uhura." McCoy said breaking his silence. "Do you have any idea what a fifthteen year old girl wants for her birthday?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow to the strange question.

"Um…well I would say clothes, jewelry or her favorite band album. Why do you ask?" McCoy tilted his PADD down to show her the screen. He had been looking at gift sites and all this time she thought he was looking at his medical notes.

"Tomorrow is my daughters birthday and I've been racking my brains to find her something, but I don't have a clue what to get her. I haven't seen her in such a long time that I don't know what she likes."

"Well if you don't know what to get her you could always give her money. Then she can get whatever she wants."

"Well alright I think I can do that then thank you." McCoy turned off his PADD and placed it to the side. "Man just wait when this baby comes you are going to want to shower with him or her with gifts when their birthday comes."

"I could only imagine." She replied. "Hey when is Spock going to get here? I'm kinda hungry, I missed my lunch due to a session of throwing up."

"Well it's not like the green blooded hobgoblin to be tardy. What about the after the examination you and I can head to the mess hall and grab something to eat. I haven't left medical all day, I think I could use a break."

"Sounds fine to me." She smiled. The door to the medical room opened to have Spock walk in.

"I apologize for my lateness doctor." Spock said as he took a seat next to Uhura.

"Better late than never." McCoy said. Spock's eyes shifted over to Uhura who was looking at him.

"Hello lieutenant, are you feeling better today." He asked in a tone of not of being concerned, but caring.

"Still feel sick, but I'm fine." McCoy turned his PADD back on and switched to his medical files.

"Let's get started shall we." McCoy pulled out his tricorder and quickly scanned her body. When looking at her results on his PADD he gave a small smile. "Your body is working well. You are feeling nausea, cranky and have swollen breasts. Sounds like you are a healthy pregnant woman to me." He joked. She let out a small giggle. Spock who was confused by the joke crossed his arms.

"Doctor I do not see the use of humor appropriate considering our situation." Spock said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You gotta poke fun at the serious situations sometimes Spock."

"Illogical." Spock said. McCoy continued his readings.

"Now Uhura you are about six weeks along in your first trimester, meaning the baby is about four to six millimeters, the baby's heart has started beating, it should be developing eyes, ears and other organs. The baby's growth vital during this time, so I suggest to use to not miss any meals." McCoy said.

"Really? Six weeks and the baby has a heart beat!" She was amazed by the news. She didn't know it was going to take such a short amount of time for these things to happen.

"Yep, actually I can let you guys hear the heartbeat." McCoy said while pulling sticky pads from a drawer, he lift her gown and stuck the pads on her lower abdomen. Going to a monitor he switch it on and waited for it to warm up. " The heart beat is kinda faint, but it's nothing to worry. Alright are you ready?" Spock and Uhura nodded. With a flick of a switch the room was filled with a calm quiet heartbeat. Uhura's eyes became wet, but she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Wow." She breathe out in amazement. McCoy let them listen to the heartbeat a little while longer then turned off the equipment. "That was amazing, my baby is has a pumping heart." McCoy looked at Spock who looked like he was not affected by the heartbeat.

"Oh Spock do you need a tissue for those tears of joy?" McCoy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I did not cry doctor."

"I know you didn't! By golly Spock if a heartbeat of a child doesn't melt that heart of stone you have then what can?"

"I do not understand why a sentimental emotional response must be required."

"Because dammit that could be your child that you are not caring about."

"Just because I did not express an emotion does not mean that I do not care about the lieutenant or the baby. Now if you will please continue with the examination, I did not come here to be insulted." Uhura who was quiet the whole time broke the tension with a question

"So when can I see the baby?"

"Well it's kind of hard for my equipment to pick up visual foe something that's small. Lets give it some more time before were decide to see what it look likes. By then you will know the sex. And hopefully by then the others will be here to see your progress."

"Alright I will do that." She replied.

"Ok so any questions for you guys?"

"No, not any at the moment." Spock replied.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. "But I rather discuss them during lunch. Spock the doctor and I are going to lunch would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I have much business to attend to. Do you need anything?"

"Nope thanks for asking though." Spock stood up and left the room. "Jeez what's up with you two?"

"Eh, Spock and I have been bonking heads a lot more lately. He just can't stand to be wrong. Anyways lets get some food in that belly of yours."

When she put her uniform back on she couldn't help but to ask the doctor questions on having a baby. He didn't mind it; he encouraged her to ask more. Things for her were changing; things were becoming more real for her. After hearing that heartbeat she seemed to be more accepting of having a baby. Oddly enough becoming closer with the baby made her become closer to McCoy. She always thought that he was crotchety doctor who hated life, but she was wrong. She could tell that he had a soft spot for kids, even if they were not his. She enjoyed the sensitive side of him that cared about her and the baby. It had been long time since she had a feeling like this for someone. Was she developing a crush for her doctor? If she was, then could he feel the same?

"When I get in that mess hall I want to order a nice fresh meatball sandwich." He said when placing his hands inside his pockets as they walked down the hallways. The word sandwich felt like a code word for throw up to her when the smell of the sandwich that Scotty brought over invaded her head. She felt sick again, vomit was going to come. "What are you going to have?" He asked, but she didn't hear the question. McCoy looked back to see her run toward the other direction toward a restroom that they shortly just passed. When entering the restroom she pushed the stall door in, fell to her knees with her head over the white bowel. When she left the vomit come she felt someone gently pull her hair out of the way before she let loose. She glanced to the side to see McCoy kneeling beside her with her hair being pulled back. She coughed up a large amount of mucus into the bowel, which her stomach ached as she force the fluids to push up. She felt his other hand rub her back as she let spit up more into the bowel. Once she was finish she flushed the toilet, then leaned against the stall wall looking at McCoy. "Well so long for having lunch." He chuckled.

"Sorry that you had to see that."

"I don't care. I see that everyday, come on let get you some water."


	5. Dishonor, comfort and apologies

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, so to make you smile I have a long chapter.**

Uhura paced her dark bedroom back and forth late one night. Trying to build up her nerves in telling her parents about the baby, she gave herself an optimistic pep talk. She knew good and well that her parents would be upset with her, but that was not the scary part. The scary part was that she didn't if they would support her. Her two older brothers wouldn't be too thrilled as well; in fact they would want to kill the one who ever knocked her up.

Finally taking in a deep breath she went to her computer and called her family back on Earth. Just in minutes her screen went from a blank screen to her mother looking back at her. It had been three months since she had last talked to her, but her mother was always kind and knew that her daughter had to work. When ever she needed someone to talk to her mom was ready to listen before she judged.

"Hey momma." Uhura smiled.

"Nyota honey I miss you. How are you doing?"

"I'm quite well, just busy these days." Nyota gave a nervous chuckle.

"It seems like it. You haven't called us in months." Her mother gave a slight concerned looked, but gave her a warm smile. "Now tell me what's new in your life? Any new boyfriends?"

"Uh not exactly. You tell me what's going at home first?" Nyota needed for more time in figuring out what to say.

"Let's see." Her mother placed her hand on her chin. "Your father is doing well, he's been busy working on a new building project on Talos III, but that's about it. Your brothers are doing well and your sister just got a new job in computer programming. For me I've been working in the garden growing vegetables."

"I'm glad to hear everyone is well. Is Papa there?"

"Yes let me get him." Her mother turned her head from the screen to call her husband. "Malik come, Nyota is calling us."

"One moment Nia." Her father called from afar. In seconds her father came and sat next to his wife gaving a smile to his daughter. "Nyota my girl where have you been? I thought you forgot about us."

"No Papa I haven't. Momma was just telling me what was going on at home. Seems like everyone is well."

"How is everything on the Enterprise?" He asked. The moment of truth was coming for her and there was no way in backing out now.

"Uh…well, just doing my job."

"There has to be something new going on in your life." Her mother tired to get her to spill anything that had been on her daughter's mind. Nyota took another breath and gave a nervous smile.

"Well there is one thing, but I don't think you are going to approve of it."

"What is it?" Her mother sounded concerned. Nyota's heart thumped against her rib cage with great force, her blood had rushed to her head causing a mild headache and her hands began to tremble.

"Umm." Her voice trembled. "I'm pregnant." Nyota tried to read their faces, but it just seemed impossible. She could imagine the emotions inside them and picking which one to express. Her father showed the emotion that she didn't want to see.

"Over my dead body you are. What do you mean pregnant?" He barked.

"I'm having a baby and I'm about a month and half in." Nyota's mother blinked quickly in disbelief.

"Well who is the father? You never mentioned that you were dating anyone." Her mother said.

"About that…please don't judge me because it was not my fault."

"Did someone rape you? I'll kill them." Her father's voice began to feel like thunder.

"No, it wasn't rape. Some of my fellow officers were having a get together. I had too much to drink that night. When I woke up I found myself in the company of my male officers."

"Officers?" Her mother strongly empathized on the word. "Are you saying that you do not know who the father is?"

"Yes, but don't worry about the men. They are all good people and have been really supportive of me-." Malik slammed his palm on the table causing Nyota and her mother to jump.

"That's not the point. I am disappointed in you, how can you dishonor your family like this." He shouted. Nyota tried to hold back tears, but hearing that she dishonored her family tore her apart. Her father stood up and left.

"Please talk to papa." Nyota cried to her mother.

"I will. Listen I will call you later, just give your father and I some to think things over."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you." Her mother signed off. Nyota sighed deeply when thought of her father's reaction kept replaying in her mind. Her father was a traditionalist and did not support things like this, yet alone from his children. She ran her fingers through her hair; not knowing what to do next. She didn't want to tell her siblings because she knew they would act the same. Her parents were enough for one night, but for now she needed to talk to someone.

Nyota buzzed the bell to McCoy's quarters. The door opened to reveal doctor McCoy in his black under tunic that her normally wore under his blue uniform and black pajama pants

"Hey what are you doing here?" He said.

"Uh, I just needed to talk to someone. Am I bothering anything?" He shook his head and stepped to the side to allow her to come in. She took a seat on his sofa, and then he joined her.

"What's eating you skin today?"

"I just told my parents I was having a baby and I can say that I never seen my dad so upset in my life."

"Oh I'm sorry that this happened. Is there something I can do for you?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, just be my friend."

"That I can do. Hey I know what will cheer you up, what about we do something together? I'm not doing much." She looked around to see that he had a guitar and a pad of paper on his sofa. He must have been playing before she came.

"I didn't know you played a guitar." She moved in closer to look at his old instrument.

"Oh yeah, I've been doing it for years; I sing as well."

"Can you play me something?"

"I don't usually play for anyone, but I guess I can play for you." He leaned over to pick up his guitar and started to pluck in a soft melody. It was the most beautiful song she heard n the long a time. She scanned his hands as they skillfully played across the neck of the guitar. His hands were so delicate and perfect, to belong to a doctor. When she looked at his face she saw that he was calm, not like his usual self when he swore every other word to people. She was starting to feel more for her doctor and in a way that she had not felt in a long time. He stopped slowly and looked up at her.

"What a nice song. What is it?"

"Nothing really, just a song that I wrote for my daughter when she was a baby."

"Oh yeah how did it go for her birthday?"

"I talked to her for awhile. She was happy that I sent it. I made sure that I sent her a lot, but I bet that my ex wife's husband is going to out do me. Clay always wanted to win over Joanna's heart."

"I'm sure she puts you first before her step dad."

"Who knows? You know I've been divorced for almost seven years now, damn that wife of mine changed all our lives."

"What did she do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Jocelyn is her name. She cheated on me with Clay who was my best friend. She then told Joanna that I was being a bad father and that's why we were no longer together."

"She's awful for saying that."

"She took everything from me and I hate her everyday because it, but whatever I'm twenty million times better without her around."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks. Hey enough of my life what about you? Any divorces or bad break ups you want to vent about?"

"No, never had anything serious. Many of the guys I dated always ended up to be jerks, so I never settled down. Now I'm 29 and haven't gotten married yet. My mom thinks there is something wrong with me." She chuckled.

"There is no rush to get married, I wish I waited. I got married within 9 months when I was with Jocelyn."

"I know there is no rush, but now it would seem a little harder to find someone. I mean who wants a woman who had a baby out of wedlock? A baby won't let me date anyone serious."

"Don't say that. You will find someone nice."

"Well let me ask you this, if this baby is yours would you mind if I dated?" Her question caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know to be very honest. It would depend on how we were planning to raise the baby. I'd prefer to work with you in raising the baby and not have some airhead punk stand in the way of us." Giving McCoy a surprised look, she giggled.

"You mean it?"

"As much as I cursed women, I'm sure a fool at times for them. Nyota I would stand by you until you were sick of me." A statement like that caused chills to go and down her spine. How could his ex-wife let go of such a great man? That question will never be answered.

"Wow. I think you just won the million-dollar question. Does your family know about our situation?"

"Heck no. I wouldn't know how to tell Joanna that she might be a big sister. That's just something I'm going to have to figure out someday soon." McCoy stretch his arms high then placed them behind his head. "No more baby talk lets do something. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." After her talk with McCoy she had to face the fact that she was falling for him. Sure he was not her prince charming, but that was ok. He was fine the way he was and had amazing qualities for a man who always seems like he was pissed with the world. After he putting on a movie she felt tired. One thing she hated was starting a movie late at night, because she would fall asleep. She curled up next to him with a blanket over her body. As the movie progressed she could feel her eyes get heavy as she slowly drifted to sleep. Her sleepy body subconsciously leaned toward him and her head rested on his shoulder. He did not move her or wake her from her sleep; she needed her rest. He let rest of the movie play until he fell asleep along with her.

When she woke up she had forgotten that she had fallen asleep in McCoy's quarters and on him. She was laying on his side with his arm lazy hung on her. She glanced over to see that he too had fallen asleep. She needed to go, but didn't want to leave his warmth. The door chimed softly causing him wake up. She knew he had to be a light sleeper since he was called on duty at anytime of the day. She quickly closed her eyes to pretend that she was asleep. He gently lifted up and laid her back down to open the door.

"Hey Bones." Kirk said loudly.

"Shh, be quiet." McCoy whispered.

"What is she doing here? Is she sleeping?"

"She just needed someone to talk to. What's your problem?"

"I need advice and a drink." She could hear Kirk's boots walk across the floor, followed by McCoy. Light sounds of liquid being poured filled the glasses. The strong burning scent of whiskey filled her lungs causing her to feel sick. She hated that her sense of smell was stronger when being pregnant. "The baby thing has been killing me. I don't know what to do." Kirk whispered. "I just ordered three books on baby care and I'm not grasping it."

"It's a baby, not machine. Who said that babies came with a manual? It's about going through the process."

"Well it doesn't help that she hates my guts too."

"I'm not surprised. You have been a real obnoxious jerk lately."

"And I realize that, which I'm sorry about. That's why I wanna help her. What do I do?"

"Well you can show her that you're serious by showing her your books." McCoy chuckled.

"Not funny, but if its what it takes then why not?"

The next morning Uhura had to attend a two-hour meeting from Starfleet command. She didn't know how much longer she had to listen to Commodores Jones message on the projected screen. She looked across the table to see McCoy listening to the message. He looked over at her and grinned. He took his PADD and started to write something. Her PADD in front of her started blink when his message came through.

"You look bored." He wrote. She took her stylus and started to write back.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to get out of here." She sent the message. She looked up to see his reaction. He smiled and started to write back again.

"Let's say we blow this joint when this is over and have lunch."

"Sounds nice, but I have some work to get back to on the bridge."

"Dang, another time then." After sending her message, she then crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. She took her stylus and wrote him another message. "Hey Leonard I have a joke. What's black and white, black and white, black and white?"

"What?" He replied back.

"A nun falling down the stairs." When she sent the message she could see his face went from serious to pure laughter. He gave a loud chuckle that stopped the meeting. Commodore Jones eyes shifted over to McCoy and so did other crew members.

"Doctor McCoy do you find something funny about the genocide on star base colony?" Jones snapped. McCoy quickly cleared his throat.

"No sir. I did not. I was only clearing my throat. I apologize for the confusion. Uhura resisted the urge to laugh, so she pretended to take notes.

"As I was saying." The Commodore continued. McCoy wrote on his PADD.

"You must think you're really funny huh?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't think you would find it that funny. Well I guess we should start paying attention before we get questions. I will talk to you after the meeting." She sent her last message and he gave her a nod.

After the meeting McCoy walked over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey I was called to sick bay, but stop by some time."

"Alright." She replied and watched him leave. She was disappointed that he had to leave so quickly because she enjoyed talking to him. By now there was no way she could deny that she liked him. Who knew that having a baby was going to crack open the doctor? She saw Kirk was leaving shortly after everyone else did. She thought about what he said to McCoy last night. She was surprised that he was making a better effort in this baby thing then she expected. She grabbed her belonging and started to walk toward Kirk's direction.

"Captain wait!" She called to him. He turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I wanted to apologize for me being rude to you last week when you came to my quarters. I know you have a pure heart and I appreciate all you have done so far." His cocked back in amazement to hear that she was talking to him.

"Thanks for forgiving me, but I feel like I owed you an apology for my behavior."

"Maybe we both needed to apologize. You know what we should do tonight? We should have a meeting about the baby when we are all off duty."

"Good idea. By the way I know this may seem dumb, but I bought some books about babies. I'd figured that I should start researching." She couldn't help, but to smile.


	6. Finding out the gender and finding love

Days turn into weeks, weeks turned into months for Nyota. Her progress was carrying along smoothly. She already six months along, meaning the baby was going to come very soon. Her body had changed a lot within the past few months. She finally had to order her maternal uniform and better boots for her swollen feet. Her belly was bigger than she anticipated, she looked like she was carrying a small watermelon. She was getting thicker, it didn't bother her since she had been skinny all her life and saw that she looked really good with a little meat on her bones. Her relationship with boys had became more interesting every day with them. She had spent hours with each of them and talked about baby care, but one person who she shared more time with was with the doctor. Something about him made her want to be around him all the time. They had spent so much time having lunch, movie nights and long conversations. She didn't know what attracted her to him, but she couldn't resist him company. Today was her check up with Leonard and the boys and for the first time she will know if she had a boy or girl. She walked into the usual exam room that she had all of her exams in. She saw that Doctor McCoy was already in the room prepping.

"Hey there stranger." He said with a smile.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, just excited to see this baby today. Your gown is on the bed, if you could ever be so kind and change into that." She took the gown and unraveled it.

"Leonard don't peak, I'm going to change in here." She said while his back was to her. He chuckled to himself as still looked at his equipment.

"My dear girl, I am a doctor. When I peek, it's in the line of duty." She laughed. When she had finished, she ok'ed him to look. "The others should be here soon."

"I hope so, I'm getting anxious." As soon as she said that the three men walked in ending their previous conversation.

"Hello lass, I hope are well today." Scotty said while sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you all could make it." She replied.

"Me too, I really hope it's a boy. I think we should name him James Kirk II." Kirk said in a cocky tone.

"Ugh, this ship will be too small for two James Kirk's." McCoy joked.

"Well I want a wee lass. I want to watch her play with her dolly's and tea sets. Mr. Spock what do you want?"

"I do not have a preference on the sex of the child. I just want the child to be healthy." McCoy rubbed a warm gel on her bare belly to run the sensor over the skin easily. She loved it when he did that, it make her want him to do it all over her body. He then turned off the light as the sonogram kicked on and projected a blue holo light that floated inches over her belly. He placed the sensor over her belly and scanned the image of the child on the holo projector. The baby was very different from the last time they had seen it. More human looking than its usual looks; as Scotty called it tadpole just months ago ."`They all leaned in closer to have a better look. "This kid is growing very fast. It's at twelve inches just about." Nyota gasped. This had been too real for her, this conformed for sure she was having a child.

"Look at it, it's so beautiful." She said. They watched in silent for another minute, then watched the baby jerk causing her to jump. "The baby kicked me!" She smiled. "It's never done anything like that before, at least not that hard."

"I guess its it way of saying hello to us." McCoy said softly. She looked up and saw the biggest smile on his face. She smiled back. He took his free hand and held her hand that rested on the side. With the lights being off, the others wouldn't be able to see them holding hands.

"So the suspense is killing me doctor, what is it?" Scotty asked.

"Well it looks like she's having a baby boy." McCoy said. Kirk jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! A baby boy, this is going to be grand." Kirk leaned in closer to have a look at the child. The baby fidgeted some more and looked as though he reached out toward Kirk. "Wow, this is truly unreal. Too bad we can't know who his father is. Bones are you sure that you can't run a DNA sample now?" McCoy began to turn off his equipment before answering the question and had let go of her hand.

"The procedure is called amniocentesis. It's when a needle is inserted through the belly of the mother and takes the baby sac fluid. The only reason why I strongly suggest not doing it because one, causes major pain for the mother, two this procedure could lead to a miscarriage and three she doesn't want to do it. So lets not interfere with natures course and just stick to the original plan." McCoy said until he was purple in the face. "We don't have much longer until this little guy will be making a scene, so lets all be on our best behaviors."

"Alright I was just asking a question."

Everyone for the exception for Kirk had went back to their stations. He had stayed behind to talk to McCoy. This was something that he did often, so McCoy didn't question on why he stayed.

"Hey Bones I need to ask you something, but what is up with you and Uhura?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are always together, I can see the looks that you guys give each other."

"Alright Jim you got me, I'm sleeping with the knocked up girl."

"I'm serious."

"Nothing is going on. We are just friends who happen to be around each other. Plus I need to watch the progress of the baby, any good doctor will do that."

"Yeah and any good doctor knows not to get involved with their patients."

* * *

* * *

_The pains from her abdomen caused Nyota to cry. The only thing that she had been dreading has happened, she was having a miscarriage. Her body was paralyzed on the cold floor, she laid in a puddle of her own blood and hovering over body were people. It was her whole family, looking down at her with disgust and shame. She reached for them calling each name, but when each name was called they would turn their backs. Another set a familiar faces stood over her and this time it was all potential fathers of her child. Again she cried out for help, but they all just laughed at her. Her cries turned into sobs as the pain worsen, she just wanted to die._

Nyota sat up quickly from her nightmare. Jumping out of bed she felt her body to make sure no traces of blood were found. Still not convinced that she was ok she grabbed her robe and headed down to sickbay.

"Leonard!" She shouted for him. Confused nurses and doctors looked at her like she was insane. McCoy came from a exam room with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" His hands rested on her arms. She cried again, not allowing him to understand what she was saying. He pulled her to the room that he was in and closed the door. He sat her down on the medical bed, taking her face in his hands he tried looking in her eyes. "Tell me what's the matter."

"The baby…is it dead?" She cried.

"What? No, its fine." He grabbed his medical tri-corder from his pocket and scanned her belly. "The baby is fine, he's alive and well. What happened?"

"I had a really bad dream that I was having a miscarriage and my family was looking down at me, but they didn't help me. Then I saw you, Kirk, Spock and Scotty over me and you guys didn't help me, you just laughed." His hands met with her face again.

"It was only dream, you know that. You know you have all the support in the world."

"But it felt so real, you were laughing at me."

"Darlin' I'm not laughing am I? I couldn't do that to you." His face got closer to hers, then he kissed her on the lips. "You know I would never abandon you." Another kiss was made. "Don't you cry." Another kiss was made, but he didn't pull away from her. This kiss surprised her, but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. He was ever so gentle to her, that it made all her feelings melt away. The taste of his kiss delightful, refreshing and true. His hand left her face and rested on the sides of her fully plump waist. A brief knock tapped against the metal door to the room. McCoy pulled back from their kiss and told the other person to come in. It was Kirk who walked in.

"What is going on in here? Uhura are you alright?" Kirk asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah I was just getting a check up."

"At one in the morning? And you have tears in your eyes, please tell me what's going on? Kirk's tone was serious.

"I just had a bad dream about the baby and I needed to make sure that everything was ok, which they are." She said. She got off the table and looked to McCoy. "I'm going to go back to bed and try and get some sleep."

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Kirk asked.

"No, I will be fine. Goodnight boys."

Her head had been buzzing ever since she had left sickbay. Her lips still tingled from the brace of his kiss. She never knew he felt that way about her, at least not enough to kiss her like that. She didn't know if she should happy or not. The bell to her quarters rang.

"Who is it?"

"It's Leonard, can we talk?

"Yes." She pressed a button let him in. She walked to her living room, he had rushed over to her in a panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for kissing you. I had no business doing so."

"Leonard it's alright."

"No its not alright. I just changed everything. I'm sorry I can't involved with you."

"Why not?"

"There is just too much going on. I can't"

"You can't tell me that when you kissed me that you didn't feel anything? If we have feelings toward each other, we shouldn't ignore them."

"Ny please don't."

"Kiss me one more time and if you don't feel anything we can pretend that none of this happened." Placing her hands on his face she pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back. He didn't say anything, but a sigh.

"Dammit, you sure know how to get what you want." He kissed her this time. The kiss had so much emotions that she began to cry again. The feelings that they both had been waiting for finally released. "Nyota." He whispered. "We both cannot afford to get too involved with each other."

"I know."

"Just know that I care about you and baby too much and that if this baby is not mine that I will still love you both."

_**A/N: **_Amniocentesis is a real procedure and is relativity safe, but does have some negative side affects to pregnant women. In the Trek world I wanted the procedure to be dangerous. So sorry if I have angered people who feel like that with the technology that they have, they could just find out who the father is. Like I said before, what fun is it if I just tell you who the father was in first few chapters. Updating soon!


End file.
